Seeing Double
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella and her adoptive family thought they were just ordinary people who just happened to have a lot of similarities with the Twilight characters besides their names. What happens when fictional characters turn out to be real? What happens when she and her family happen to look exactly like a certain fictional family that we all love? What is going on? Will vampires get exposed?
1. Creepy

**Next Monday I start school again so sadly I won't have as much time to think of new story ideas, or be able to update as much. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new story. **

**Chapter 1: Creepy**

**Human Bella's POV**

I was reading my favorite book, Twilight, for what was probably the millionth time. I've also watched the movies more times then I could possibly count. This international best selling series appealed to me and my adoptive family much more then normal people. It's not just the plot line, although that was certainly part of it, it was the characters themselves. They were exactly identical to us in both look descriptions, and personalitly.

Much like the Isabella Marie Swan of the book my name was also Isabella Marie Swan, but my last name changed to Cullen when Carlisle and Esme adopted me at the age of six.

Carlisle and Esme, also known dad and mom, are very similar both personality wise and looks wise, as the characters named after them in the book. They are every bit as compassionate, caring, and loving as the characters in the book.

Then there is also my other adoptive siblings. Alice is as much of a shopaholic/ fashion obsessed girl as the Alice in the book. She is also a very good friend to people. Then there is my sister Rosalie who is also extremely beautiful and sometimes it can get to her head a little, but the rest of us are here to bring her back down to Earth. There is also my sister Renesmee. She is a very nice, loving, and caring girl. Thanks to Alice she is also obsessed with fashion and shopping. Then I have my brother Emmett, who is every bit as big and burly as the character named after him. He can also be a little inappropriate at times. I also have a brother named Jasper who is very kind, and polite. He is definitely a good gentlemen. He's also from the south and has still retained his southern accent. Last, but certainly not least, there is my adoptive brother Edward who is exactly like book Edward in nearly every way. Much like Bella, I also have a huge crush on my Edward. I've had a huge crush on him since he first joined the family when he was 12 years old. I've never told him that though and I don't plan on doing it any time soon. It would be to weird.

It's kind of creepy how similar we are to the book characters in Twilight. They've got everything from the personality traits, to the looks, all the way to the names. We seriously should sue Stephenie Meyer. I'm not sure how that would hold up though because we've never actually met the woman. It's like she knew us without meeting us. I don't know, but that's best way that I can describe it. Let's just say that our names also get us a lot, and I mean a lot, of attention that we never got before the books and movies were made.

"Bella can you put that book down and get ready for school now" Alice said.

"Alice, I'm already dressed and ready to go" I said. It can be pretty annoying how she loves to dress me up like a three dimensional Barbie doll.

"Yes, but you haven't done your hair yet" she said.

"and I don't want to do my hair all fancy the way that you do it. I'd rather use the time before school to read a book then to play dress up" I said.

She sighed. "Okay fine, you win this time"

We have this argument every morning. Why did I have to share a room with her? We all share rooms in this house. Alice and I share one. Renesmee and Rosalie share a room. Emmett and Edward share one. Jasper is the only one that doesn't have to share a room with anyone.

When it was closer to the time that we had to leave I reluctantly put my book away in my backpack and went downstairs where I could smell breakfast.

All of the rest of my adoptive siblings had already gotten their food.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad" I said as I hugged and kissed them both.

"Good morning Bella" they said.

I got a plate and served myself some eggs.

"Why are you in such a hurry Nessie?" mom asked. Nessie was eating so fast that it almost seemed like she was inhaling her food.

"Jacob will be here to pick me up any minute" she said through a mouthful of food. Gross. Did I mention Jacob Black? Yeah he also exists in real life. He was also born on the Quileute reservation, but like us, he was also adopted. It was just coincidence that we ended up in the same town together. He and my sister have been dating for the past few months.

"Well be careful young lady before you choke to death" dad said worriedly.

"Oh dad as if that could happen. You and mom are both doctors and you know all of the un choking maneuvers" she said.

"Still" dad said.

"and don't forget kids that your father and I will be working late at the hospital tonight" mom said.

"and this time Bella will be the one responsible for dinner" dad said.

"Why not me?" Emmett said stupidly.

Rosalie said "Because Emmett, last time you were in charge of food you ordered 30 large pizzas and dessert. Don't you remember how big dad's credit card bill was?"

I chuckled when I remembered dad's reaction when he got that bill. Nobody was going to forget the lecture that followed that incident any time soon.

"Your sister is right Emmett, you still can't be trusted with some things" dad said. Five minutes later Jacob came and picked up Nessie.

"Okay kids, you better get going to or you are all going to be late" mom said.

"Okay mom" we all said at the same time. We put all of our dirty dishes in the sink and then left to the bus stop. We barely made it on time.

By the time that the bus had gotten to school there was already a lot of other students there. I immediately noticed that there was several new cars in the parking lot. The most noticeable one was a bright shiny Volvo. We didn't get to many nice cars around here so it stood out. I didn't think much of it other then the fact that Volvos remind me of Twilight. The one thing that we don't have in common with our fictional counterparts in Twilight is wealth. We are not insanely rich like they are. We live comfortably in middle class.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Soon it was fourth period English, which is just before lunch. Just when class was about to start they walked in.

Right away they caught my attention and I caught theirs. The girl looked exactly like me only much much more beautiful. She also had impossibly pale skin, and gold eyes. Like a vampire. Then the guy standing next to her looked exactly like my brother Edward only he was much more pale and he to had gold eyes. They were something straight out of Twilight.

"You must be our new students. What're your names again?" my teacher asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Isabella Cullen, but she prefers Bella" Edward said in a smooth velvet like voice.

"Oh that's funny. Her name is also Isabella Cullen" he said and pointed at me. "She also prefers Bella and you two look almost exactly alike"

Creepy doesn't even begin to cover the current situation.

Then they had no choice but to sit right next to me. We stared at each other throughout the entire period. That was easily the creepiest 50 minutes of my life.

When the bell rang I was the first one out the door. I got my food and found the rest of my family fast. I sat next to my brother Edward, my favorite place to be. Jacob and Nessie were also sitting next to each other at our table.

"Did anything strange happen to anyone else today?" I asked hoping that I wasn't crazy or something.

"No" everyone said quickly which gave me the feeling that they were all lying.

That's when I saw eight people walk in. They didn't notice us as they got their food.

Then they all turned around and dropped their trays in shock when they saw us and we nearly choked on our food when we saw them.

I'm officially freaked out now.

**Please Review**


	2. Freaky

**Chapter 2: Freaky**

**Human Bella's POV**

The whole cafeteria had gone quiet as they all stared at us in shock. My heart began to pound harder and harder and slowly I could feel hyperventilation creeping up on me. The other Cullens seemed to have frozen in time. My family hadn't moved at all either.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I answered in barely more then a whisper. "but I'm scared"

Then he put an arm around me and turned me so I was facing him. My heart tripled in speed and this time it wasn't because of our look alikes.

"Bella don't be" he said. I was momentarily mesmerized by his green eyes. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you" he said. Why did I react to him this way? Just why?

I panicked a little bit when the other Cullens started walking towards us. I relaxed when my brother started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Who are you all?" the other Edward managed to ask in his shock and confusion.

My brother was the first to answer. "I'm Edward Cullen, and these are my sisters Isabella, Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee. These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper. The boy sitting next to Renesmee is her boyfriend Jacob Black" he said confidently as he pointed each and every one of us out.

"This is impossible" the other Bella said.

"What is?" I asked.

"That you all look exactly like us and that you all have the same names as us" the other Renesmee said. Suspicion confirmed. They are exact replicas of us in every sense of the word. What the hell is going on here?!

"How do you think we feel?" our Nessie answered. "We've been here for years and then you just show up. Who are you? What are you? Why do you look like us?"

My sister cowered into Jacob when Edward glowered at her. "We are the ones that should be asking you the same question. What are you?" he asked.

Luckily the school bell chose that moment to ring. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Freakiness isn't even an adequate enough of a word to describe the situation. I wanted nothing more then to get away from everything.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea" Alice answered.

"I met their Rosalie in an earlier class today and I thought that was freaky. But this definitely takes the cake" she said.

"The same thing happened to Jake and I in our second period" Nessie began.

"Yes it was the creepiest thing. Ness and I were sitting together when all of a sudden our clones walk in. We nearly had a stroke. Then when we found out what their names were, well, no words can describe that" Jacob said.

"I thought I was going crazy when that other Alice walked into my gym class this morning" Alice said.

"I saw the other Jasper in my History class. I had never been more freaked out in my life" Jasper said.

"And I met that other Emmett in my science class. I nearly went into shock" Emmett said.

"I saw the other Edward in my third period. Never been so freaked out in my life" Edward said.

"I thought I was going nuts when I saw both my look alike and Edward's just last period" I said.

"What do you think is happening here? I mean they have pale skin, gold eyes, and their named after the characters in Twilight? Weird" I said.

"I don't know, but I agree that it's weird" said Edward.

After that we ran to our classes before we could be late. The rest of the school day passed by without incident. By incident I mean that I had no more run ins with those other freaky Cullens.

At the end of the day I all but ran to the bus. I was just so eager to get out of here.

When we got home I just went to my room and laid on my bed. All of the events of the day seemed to catch up with me as I fought with my eyelids that suddenly got heavy. In the end I lost.

I woke up a little while later feeling hungry so I went downstairs to grab a snack. While I was eating I heard a lot of noise in the living room. So I went to investigate. It was Emmett and Jasper carrying bags filled to the brim with toilet paper.

"What're you two doing?" I asked suspiciously. I knew they were up to no good.

They both froze like deers in headlights.

"Um, well, you see-" Emmett started to say before Jasper cut him off.

"Well, uh, we're going to the homeless shelter-" Jasper said.

"To donate toilet paper" Emmett said.

"Oh, okay" I said as I got out a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Oh I just want to get my facts straight. Just on the off chance that I have to fill out a police report later" I said.

They just shrugged and then left.

A little while later Nessie came down looking completely dressed up.

"Where are you going Nessie?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Jake called and asked me out to dinner tonight. We both agreed that going out tonight will help us both relax after everything that happened today" she said.

"Okay Nessie, just be careful" I said.

"Always am sister" she replied. A few minutes later Jacob came for her.

I just went back upstairs to start doing homework. Besides that I really needed a distraction. I was starting to think way to much about everything that happened at school today and the freaked out feelings were starting to come back.

The homework didn't distract me one bit. All thoughts of the other Cullens kept invading my mind.

A few minutes later I gave up on the idea of doing homework and went downstairs again to start cooking dinner for everyone.

I got out some vegetables and the chopping board and started chopping away. Again my thoughts drifted back to our freaky look alikes. What were they? What was going on here? So many questions, so little answers.

A sharp pain suddenly seared across my hand. "Ouch!" I screamed. I looked at the palm of my hand which was now oozing blood where I had cut it. That's what I get for not paying attention when I'm cutting stuff.

I heard frantic footsteps run down the stairs. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

I looked at him and I could see the worry etched across his face.

"I cut my hand" I said. He was at my side in an instant with a rag in his hand. He gently wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding.

"Now come with me. I'm taking you to the hospital" he said.

"Edward it's okay. I can wait till mom and dad get home" I said.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "No you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you bleed and be in pain for hours" he said stubbornly.

"Okay" I said. He got the keys to one of the cars. Mom and dad usually drive to work together so there was usually one car available for us to use.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me inside.

"Edward this really isn't necessary. I can wait" I insisted as he drove to the hospital. But the tears of betrayal gave me away.

"Yes it is" he said.

"Edward, why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because Bella I'm in lo-, I'm your brother that's why" he said fast.

That was the end of that conversation. We stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. He just occasionally glanced at me to see if I was okay.

The emergency room was very busy with other sick/injured patients.

Soon my name was called. "Dr. Cullen will be in to see you soon" the nurse said once she was done checking my vitals.

"Okay" I said.

A few minutes later my father came in looking very worried. "Bella what happened?" he asked.

"It's okay dad, I just accidentally cut my hand" I said.

"Oh Bella, I guess you'll never stop being so accident prone will you?" he said as he got to work on my hand.

Just then the door opened again. I felt the color drain from my face and my heart triple in speed when I saw who it was. This man looked exactly like my father but with pale skin and gold eyes. He stared at me and Edward in shock.

Then my father turned and saw our intruder. He looked freaked out to but kept working on me nonetheless.

"Oh it's you Dr. Cullen" my dad said. So they must've met earlier.

"Yeah I thought your patient here was mine" he said.

"She is actually my daughter Bella and this is my son Edward" my dad said.

"These are your kids?" he asked as if he couldn't quite believe what he was looking at.

"Yup, my wife and I have five more at home. Speaking of which what are they up to Bella?" dad asked me.

"Nessie is on a date with Jacob. I don't know what Rosalie and Alice are doing. Emmett and Jasper might be at the homeless shelter but I highly doubt that" I said.

"Oh boy" dad said.

The other Dr. Cullen looked at me as if I grew a third eye. He stared at Edward and I until his cell phone rang.

"I have to go" he said as he hung up. "Apparently my wife and kids came home to find the house covered in toilet paper" he said before leaving.

That was weird.

"Creepy I know" dad said. "I nearly had a heart attack when I first met him this morning. Then he keeps staring at your mother creepily" he said.

"Oh believe me. I can understand that" I said.

**Please Review**


End file.
